Common electronic barcode belong to widely used one-dimension barcode technologies. International common coding modes include various standards, such as EAN-8, UPC-A, UPC-E, and so on, applications of which have been quite wide. However, information amount contained is relatively small, and is only limited to numbers, which may not meet the requirements of information explosion era at present. Since the improvement of information technologies and hardware development, capacity of the electronic barcode may be expanded. Thus, standards and technologies about two-dimension code are generated. In addition to numbers and symbols, language may also be added to some coding modes. QR code is the most popular. Accompanying with rapid development of hardware device at present, a scheme of rapidly identifying a two-dimension code occurs. The two-dimension code will become important electronic barcode technologies.
At present, the two-dimension code is a new coding scheme based on traditional barcode. After performing an error correction coding on information, such as character, text, image, two-dimension barcode symbol represented by the obtained binary code stream may be referred to as the two-dimension code. Compared with the traditional one-dimension code, the two-dimension code may represent Chinese character information and image information, which possesses high information capacity, accurate descriptions, forgery prevention, stronger correction capacity, and doesn't depend on database support, and so on. At present, the two-dimension code has been popularly applied in the following aspects, such as document literacy, logistics, electronic data interchange.
Wider range of applications of the two-dimension code has been brought by the combination of the two-dimension code and mobile phone. After downloading and installing two-dimension code identification software, a mobile phone user may obtain necessary information, by initiating the software and taking a picture of an interested two-dimension code with a mobile phone camera.
In the prior art, a mobile phone may directly perform a two-dimension code identification process on an obtained picture with a two-dimension code, so as to obtain the two-dimension code. However, due to pixel problem of the mobile phone and much image noise generally mixed with an image collected by the mobile terminal, and it is easy to confuse the two-dimension code and around image due to similar color, the mobile phone may not identify the two-dimension code in the two-dimension code picture. Thus, accuracy about the two-dimension code identification may be lower.